


Cara Sorella

by MysteryPines



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: Starscream calls in Shockwave to help him in a little experiment Megatron had wanted to revive on earth. The plans go swimmingnly until one of the test subjects escapes captivity. An attempt to recapture the subject goes awry when the Autobots get involved.





	Cara Sorella

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making three long chapters for this thing but seems that I'm going to have to divide those three chapters in order to go through the plot that I have in mind. I guess you could say it's a NEW DIVIDE.
> 
> Get it?
> 
> It's-it's the Linkin Park song for the second movie....
> 
> I'll just show myself out.
> 
> Good Primus, this note of what I've done.

It had been several months since the warlord Megatron was defeated at the hands of a single human and his adversary Optimus Prime. With no use for them, the United States Government made sure the bodies of Megatron as well as other fallen Decepticons were disposed of at the Laurentian Abyss. 

Optimus Prime had sent out radio messages into space for his Autobot brethren to learn of their newfound home on Earth  while Starscream went out in search of other Decepticons to aid in the on-going battle between the two opposing factions. The news of Megatron's demise spread with a domino effect through out the galaxy this way. Autobots rejoiced and carried out to join the Prime and his team. The Decepticons were not as happy to hear that the good-doers Autobots had managed to eliminate their former leader. Many were triggered enough to even _agree_ to follow under Starscream's command.

Above all and all, Shockwave was one of those Decepticons the most displeased about the news.

He refused to accept it. He refuted the very idea that Lord Megatron, Master of Destruction, gladiatorial champion of the Pits of Kaon, the respectful figure head who used brains with his brawn, could possibly be dead, no matter the physical limitations. Everyone was subjective to their own limits, yet Megatron is particularly headstrong and stubborn to where it seems Death has a problem negotiating terms with the con, so there must have been an outside variable amongst these organic aliens that brought defeat upon the Decepticon Leader.

Not to mention that the very idea of Starscream now taking the role of leader like the Seeker had sought out for millennia made his gas tank churn. The second in command is, admittedly, admirably skilled when it comes to combat however the Seeker's full potential lays hidden underneath sly cunning and cowardice. 

When he got Starscream's transmission from a third party Seeker to come to Earth for an objective ordered by their leader Shockwave thought that this would be the time to deny or confirm his internal conflict. To end his ever spinning thoughts swirling around in his processor.

The moment Shockwave landed at the rendezvous coordinates the Seeker sent him, he knew he was going to hate this planet. Yet the hate wouldn't be able to stop his curiosity in the inhabitant's biology. Taking them apart, discovering how they operated. How such a creature can thrive off of particular regions. How living can be made possible for organics in such hot conditions as the barren waste land of rough grainy microbes underneath Shockwave's pedes. How such insignificant creatures were capable of taking down Megatron.

A rather irritating fascination.

"Ah, Shockwave," a sly sounding vocalizer stole the Decepticon scientist's attention of his musings. "So glad to see you've received my message."

"Starscream," Shockwave gave him a gesture of semi-formal greeting. "Why have you summoned me here? What purpose would we have on the pile of rock where our leader perished?"

"All of your questions will be answered in due time, my dear Shockwave," Starscream purred, hand on his cockpit as he bowed dramatically. "In the meantime, we better seek shelter. The organics on this planet may be puny but an attack by an army of them is especially dangerous." the Seeker subconsciously rubs his side.

"And I presume you have a base of operations," said Shockwave, his tone never quizzical, "away from prying view of the organics and Autobots alike."

"Yes, yes," Starscream waves him off half-heartedly, "I shall lead the way then."

Both Decepticons transform. Starscream leads the way in his aerial alt-mode while Shockwave follows in his land alt-mode.

\-------

Starscream led Shockwave to a dune in close proximity to an urban town. Starscream advised switching back to their robot forms a mile away from their destination to avoid detection when they get there. When Shockwave questioned him why they couldn't use their alt-modes, which would make the trip significantly shorter, Starscream pauses and turns to look the Decepticon scientist in the optic. A slight daze in the Seeker's own crimson optics as if he was having a flashback.

"I don't know how," started Starscream, his vocalizer strained as if reliving a painful memory, "one earth month ago when I was traveling to the base, I don't know how the Autobots deduced that it was I flying one night. But when they found out...they sent explosives, _colorful_ explosives, my way and _shot_ me out of the sky. I wasn't traced down, thank Primus.

"However," the Seeker proceeds, "I can't help being cautious. And an F22 Raptor traversing with a out of the ordinary tank on the edge of the desert may call for alarm."

"And giant mechanical organisms are a perfectly acceptable appearance for the organics to catch on their radar?" Shockwave asked.

"No," Starscream admits, "it's just easier to hide behind a rock or tree if spotted."

Shockwave scanned a tree not too far from them and compares the thin trunk to the Seeker's wing span. The cyclops narrowed his single optic, unconvinced. Really, even if Shockwave hadn't deleted his emotional programming he still wouldn't be surprised at how redundant Starscream acted at times.

Starscream bristles, grumpily crossing his arms together and then strode away from Shockwave.

They eventually stopped at a empty intersection with cracked and broken pavements. Starscream crouches down to examine one of the little signs stuck in one of the corners of the intersection feeling along the sides of the pole for something. When Starscream didn't find what he was looking for he turned to the sign on the next corner and began feeling the back of that one.

"Starscream, what is the meaning of this," Shockwave demanded, but the lieutenant ignored him. "Where is the base you promised of." Again, the Seeker said nothing.

Before Shockwave could call him out on his ignorance Starscream let out an "Ah hah!" The ground suddenly began to shake a little. Pebbles rocked and rattled on the ground. The middle of the intersection seemed to be breaking in on itself.

Shockwave was taken aback wondering if this was the Seeker's doing. And if not, then does this happen often around the base that has yet reveal to exist? 

Shockwave's alarm dissipated when he realized that the middle of the intersection had formed a ramp into a cavernous hallway underground.

Starscream, a dignified smirk plaster on his faceplate, walks ahead gesturing Shockwave to follow with a languid, "Shall we?" 

 Not wanting to be out in the open even more than he had to be, Shockwave trailed behind the Seeker. The ramp raises back into place as soon as they've stepped off of it.


End file.
